Kagome's Plan
by Omochao Pururu
Summary: ^.^ my first fic! O_O no flames please!! Kagome has a plan to get Inu-Chan and Sess-Chan to be nice! What will happen? rating may change depending on what happens...
1. Kagome States her Scheme

Authoress' note: Inu-yasha and co. don't belong to me. ;____; Don't you hate when that happens? This is my first fic ever. Lol. I wrote it for an English class and decided "why not post it?" :P yup, that's my life story. R&R! ****************************************************************************  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru had never gotten along. Always bickering and fighting.Kagome planned to change that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled. She looked up to see the half demon, half human sitting in a tree. Inu-Yasha looked down at her.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" he said lazily.  
  
"Get down here, right now! I have to talk to you!" she called up to him. Kagome had an idea on how to get Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru to start getting along. Inu-Yasha looked at her. *I don't like that look.*  
  
"No, you're planning something. I don't trust you." He said as he closed his golden eyes.  
  
Kagome was starting to get irritated. She had only one option left for the stubborn dog-demon.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inu-Yasha came crashing down to the ground. He let out a string of curses as he pulled at his necklace. He glared at Kagome. She knelt down next to him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, if you would listen to me, I wouldn't have to do that." She told him.  
  
Just then, Sessho-Maru appeared. He had overheard Kagome talking to his brother. Kagome smiled at him, while Inu-Yasha continued to glare at her. Sessho-Maru looked from Inu-Yasha to Kagome.  
  
"You wanted to see me, ne Kagome?" Sessho-Maru asked. He smiled slightly at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Little brother? Are you giving this poor girl trouble?" His smile twisted into a smirk as he walked over and patted Inu-Yasha's head. Inu-Yasha growled at him.  
  
Kagome stood up and patted her skirt down. Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha looked at her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Sessho-Maru? I wanted you to be here because I want you two to start getting along." Kagome started. Inu-Yasha snorted.  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Inu-Yasha challenged.  
  
"Well.I'm thinking it out. But, the point is, I'm sick of you guys always fighting!" she said as she took something out of her bag. It was a necklace similar to Inu-Yasha's. She threw it onto Sessho-Maru and it hooked itself around his neck.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sessho-Maru yelled, his golden eyes blazing. He looked at Kagome and jumped at her.  
  
"Sit, Sessho-Maru!" she said. He hit the ground as Inu-Yasha had. Inu-Yasha burst out laughing. Sessho-Maru growled at him. Kagome just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" she yelled. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"So, what's this "plan" of yours, Kagome?" Sessho-Maru asked, tugging at the necklace.  
  
"Well, my plan is: for the next 24 hours, you and Inu-Yasha have to stay together without fighting." She explained.  
  
"And if we DO fight?" Inu-Yasha challenged again.  
  
"Then I say the magic word, and your time starts over." She said bluntly.  
  
Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru looked at each other.  
  
"This is gonna be one hell of a day." Inu-Yasha commented.  
  
"Agreed." Sessho-Maru said. **************************************************************************** *****  
  
So.*hides from the expected flames* like it? Any suggestions? *runs away before being staked and burned by potential flamers* No flames please. ^^; 


	2. Sessy!

Authoress's note: ^__^ I finally updated. Whee for me. Heehee. Yup, another shorty.  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-Yasha and Co. don't belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted plot. :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome looked from Inu-Yasha to Sessho-Maru.  
  
"We'll start tomorrow, okay?" Kagome said. Inu-Yasha grunted. Sessho- Maru replied the same way.  
  
Shippo, who was walking around, saw Kagome with Inu-Yasha and Sessho- Maru. *What's Sess-chan doing here?* he thought. Shippo shrugged and ran over to them.  
  
Kagome turned around when she heard footsteps running towards her.  
  
"Shippo!" she said with a smile. She knelt down and ruffled his hair.  
  
"How would you like to help me with my plan, Shippo? Kagome asked, standing up.  
  
"What's your plan, Kagome?" Shippo questioned. As Kagome explained her plan, Shippo looked at Inu-Yasha and then Sessho-Maru, then back at Kagome.  
  
"How does that sound?" she asked the little kitsune.  
  
"He he! Good plan!" Shippo laughed. He looked at Inu-Yasha and stuck his tongue out at him. Inu-Yasha jumped on Shippo and started beating him up.  
  
"OW! Get off, Inu-chan!" Shippo yelled.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!" Kagome yelled at the dog-demon. He let go of Shippo and rolled his eyes. Shippo ran behind Kagome.  
  
Sessho-Maru stared at Kagome. Inu-Yasha glanced at his brother. *What is he thinking about?* Inu-Yasha thought to himself.  
  
Sessho-Maru moved towards Kagome.  
  
"If we can't fight, then what are we supposed to do?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. Find something." She shrugged.  
  
"Oh THAT sounds fun. Come on, Sess, lets go pick posies!" Inu-Yasha said sarcastically.  
  
"What? Are you saying I'd go around and pick flowers?" Sessho-Maru challenged. He glared at his brother.  
  
"You would, wouldn't you?" He lowered his eyes.  
  
"Guys...don't start." Kagome warned. Too late. Inu-Yasha and Sessho- Maru flew at each other with full force. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's head and yelled at them.  
  
"She'll do it!!" he warned. Kagome's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"SIT!!!"  
  
BOOM! Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru hit the ground.  
  
"OW! Damn it!" Sessho-Maru shrieked.  
  
Shippo started laughing.  
  
"I told you!" he laughed. Sessho-Maru glared at Shippo then looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..." Sessho-Maru said.  
  
She looked at Sessho-Maru. *What's with him?*  
  
Inu-Yasha growled and dusted himself off. He looked at Kagome, who was looking at Sessho-Maru. *What the...?*  
  
Shippo inched towards Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey Inu-Chan. What's with Sessy?" Shippo asked. Inu-Yasha smacked him and kept watching.  
  
Shippo winced and ran away. *Kagome can fend for herself!*  
  
Sessho-Maru stood up and looked down at Kagome. He glanced at his brother and smirked. Then he took Kagome's hands in his own.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes went wide. So did Kagome's.  
  
"Ses...Sessho-Maru?" Kagome started. She looked up at him. His eyes reverted his eyes from Inu-Yasha to Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwahahahaha!! How's that for a nice little leave off? ^__^ well, it'll probably take me the same amount of time to get chapter 3 up. Sorry, im a slow writer. Hehe. Well, gotta go all!! Any suggestions? ~Omochao ^O^ 


End file.
